


The Podcast Room

by poptartkittywoman



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptartkittywoman/pseuds/poptartkittywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Built-up tension from shocking each other with an electric fly swatter prompts Link (and eventually Rhett) to escape to the soundproof podcast room to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Podcast Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the GMMore episode "Shocking Ourselves with an Electric Fly Swatter" (This was also my first ever Rhink fic, heh.)

The podcast room. Four completely soundproof walls. Along with, as Toby Turner mentioned at their studio-warming party, _perfect_ acoustics. Indeed, it was a too perfect room.

Link stumbled into the podcast room and hurriedly shut the door behind him. For quick recoveries from embarrassment, he liked to hide in the podcast room for respite until he regained what was left of his dignity. The silence in this room was like a giant, fluffy blanket, and Link's ears welcomed it every time he entered.

That Good Mythical More was just too much today. One of these days they were seriously going to die from all the shenanigans they put themselves through, all in the name of internetainment. Sure, "The Executioner" electric fly swatter wasn't the _shock cane_ , but good grief, staring at the fluorescent orange tennis racket thing made him sweat bullets on the inside.

And it didn't help when Rhett was holding it.

Holding the damn thing over Link’s outstretched arm. _Teasing_ him. Such palpable tension—not only from the fly swatter that burned some of his freaking arm hair, but from the look of absolute relish on Rhett's face. And something else Link couldn't put his finger on…a certain feeling Link always felt in the pit of his stomach when Rhett licked his lips right before doing or saying something witty. (Like saying "ASS!" like a giddy five-year-old discovering a bad word for the first time, on their supposedly family-friendly internet show…which, after much sophomoric laughter, he received a doozy of a shock for. Morgan would have to edit that out.) And the way Rhett's eyes rested on him when he spoke… It was the strangest mix of childish glee and a more adult, seductive glint in his eyes. _What was his deal?_

Link looked down at his pants. He must have noticed earlier. The Wheel of Mythicality prompted Rhett to cradle Link on his lap as "The World's Worst Dentist." Pouring his backwash from his mug straight into Link's mouth was one thing. And even though he wasn't resting completely on Rhett's lap—he couldn't remember the last time his head was on that man's lap (sober)—being physically close to Rhett, or any physical touch from him really, always gave Link a little rush of joy. But the sudden flush in Link's cheeks and the subsequent rush of blood to his pants took him off guard. 

"Whoa, okay—" he heard Rhett mutter under his breath before he reached for the fly swatter. He readjusted his fingers in Link's tousled hair. "You want me to go ahead and get one of your shocks over with?" Rhett lowered the swatter over Link's fly zipper.

"NO, NO, NO—" Link shot up and snatched the fly swatter from a grinning Rhett.

The rest of the Good Mythical More was filled with (Link rolled his eyes) electric tension. He caught a glimpse of Rhett's elevator eyes when it was Rhett's turn to shock him. And they went back and forth—eyeing each other under the guise of looking for sweet spots to shock the heck out of each other. Or at least that's how Link felt.

"Is your phone shoved in your pocket, brother, or are you thinking of something nice?"

Link looked up. Rhett had entered the room at some point. The door was already closed. His fingers were still wrapped around the knob.

"How long have you been there?" Link asked, wide-eyed.

Rhett shrugged with a cool nonchalance; he looked away from Link. "A few seconds." His eyes caught sight of Link's crotch, and he grinned a big one-sided grin, the same way he grinned at him in front of the camera, then looked back up. "You okay there?"

Link looked back down and sighed. "Define _okay._ " He hunched forward to rest his hands on his knees, a lame attempt to hide what was becoming even more apparent. Link winced. He kept his eyes on the floor between his thighs and hurriedly pushed his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

"Have you...been like that this whole time?" Rhett asked, his tone half amused and half in seemingly genuine concern.

"No," Link retorted. "You definitely would've noticed."

Rhett's foot steps slowly approached where Link was standing hunched over, next to the round table of dim lighting.

"I did," he said softly.

Link's face became warm; he bit his lip. It was actually starting to hurt a little. He needed release. It didn't help that Rhett was here. _How did he know he would be here?_ He didn’t announce to the crew where he was going after they finished shooting. No one was behind him as far as he knew when he marched straight to the podcast room, pretending to dial a number on his phone. He wished Rhett would leave him alone so Link could take care of it himself or just let it pass.

And yet. And yet.

Link let out an audible sigh, but his chest didn't feel any lighter. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. It was a mixed sentiment his mind wasn't ready to process or admit, but the rest of his body seemed more than willing to acknowledge it.

An awkward silence had wedged itself between them. Link saw Rhett's mythical shoes finally step toe-to-toe with his regular sneakers.

"Rhett?" Link asked without looking up.

Rhett put his hand on Link’s shoulder. A warm tingling spread from the spot of his touch. Link felt his hot pulse thump harder in his chest…among other places.

"Stand up," Rhett said casually.

"What?" Link furrowed his brow.

"Stand _up_ and _look_ at me, _Neal,_ " Rhett urged.

With hesitation, Link stood up straight. He kept his eyes shut tight, embarrassed by the brief but overwhelming sense of embarrassment emanating from the increasingly tight inseam of his slim-fit black corduroy pants.

"Link." Rhett rubbed the base of his neck in encouragement. "Please? Look at me."

It was like hearing a kitten purr. Slowly, Link opened his eyes.

Rhett's eyes bored into him. He felt both utterly naked and familiarly safe whenever they locked eyes, after literally decades of staring at his best friend, sometimes staring nose-to-nose with each other. He was hyper aware of Rhett's guitar-hardened fingertips still against his neck, quite close to an actual sweet spot Link would always tell past girlfriends to kiss.

"Rhett, what are you doing?"

"It's okay, dude," his best friend spoke calmly.

Flurries of question marks filled Link's brain. They were nearly nose to nose again, he noticed. " _What's_ okay?"

"How you feel." A sincere smile brightened Rhett's bearded face.

Link continued to stare at him. He briefly lowered his eyes and found some comfort in the silly little cacti pattern on his friend's denim shirt. He smiled; but he was still confused. "I feel like my pants are going to explode," he said frankly, shaking his head but still smiling. "What are you getting at, man?"

Rhett's hand suddenly lowered, over his sharp collarbone, down to his chest, which filled with Link's sharp intake of breath. Link's arms wanted to move, but they continued to hang lamely at his sides. Rhett's smile grew wider.

Link's smile turned into a grimace. "Quit it—" He abruptly stepped backward, but the edge of the round table bumped him back forward like a pinball. "—you're creeping me ou—"

His lips grazed against Rhett's beard and covered his last word with beard hair. A wily flash of green in Rhett's eyes was the last clear thing Link saw before his friend's face lowered in a blur and his lips pressed against Rhett's.

At first, he felt nothing but fringes of Rhett's facial hair. He tried to get a word in between their mouths when he felt a familiar vibration of flesh against his lips when he uttered a soft, moaned fragment of a word. And that's when he realized Rhett had the softest lower lip that his own lips had the unexpected pleasure of discovering.

He felt Rhett's hands swoop to his shoulders as his friend pulled away for a breath.

"Don't—" Link heard himself utter. _Don't what?_

Rhett's eyes fluttered. The man glanced at Link with the most genuine surprise he had ever seen from his friend; but it only lasted not even a beat.

Link didn't think—his hands grabbed Rhett's jaw, softened by his beard, and brought those lips back to his own. His lips hungrily brushed against the hairs threatening to cover his upper lip, until he finally felt both of Rhett's lips.

They were so soft. And they were painfully still for a painfully long moment.

He then felt Rhett's hands grab a hold of his waist before he realized his mouth was moving against Rhett's equally fervent lips, and their hands began to explore each other's chests and backs and hips.

It was the most passionate kiss in a long while that Link could remember. It was incredible. It felt so alien, and yet it felt like he could have kissed Rhett twenty years ago…

_Had_ they kissed before?

Amidst their college debauchery and occasional bottles of bordeaux and hotel bar tabs Rhett would indulge and share with him, it wouldn't have surprised Link if they had drunkenly kissed before. Though neither Rhett nor anyone else has ever said a word _if_ they had... Link was a drunk cuddler, that much he knew; he’d vaguely remember fuzzy instances of his head on Rhett's lap or shoulder, or spooning the man in their street clothes, or hanging onto his best friend like he was a lamppost in a hurricane.

But this was certainly his first incredibly conscious, frenzied kiss with Rhett, and Link was loving every lick of it. He felt drunk. Drunk with the same kind of intoxicating craving for the physical warmth of his best friend.

He got his wish when he suddenly felt the weight of his best friend's body up against him. Lips still locked, Link felt himself adjust and sit atop the round table of dim lighting. His legs subconsciously opened and straddled the curvature of the wooden tabletop. The throbbing pressure in his corduroys was met with a surprising stiffness in Rhett's cotton pants that began to rub against him, causing him to moan into their kisses. He felt hot air from Rhett's mouth in the form of a deep sigh, as their hands began to mess with each other's dirty blonde and dark hair.

"W-wait," Link was able to get out a moment later.

"Mm?" Rhett murmured against his lips.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

Rhett's eyelids were heavy with a fading, feral passion that he struggled to shake off. He cleared his throat and looked at their latest entanglement and took a step back, giving themselves breathing space. He absently grinned. "Teasing aside…I wanted to know if we were on the same page. Y'know? Cuz we’ve..."

He hesitated, his smile wavering; but he pressed on.

"Well, _I’ve_ felt something for a while now. And I was wondering if...if you felt the same way." Rhett seemed to be talking to himself more than to Link. He then looked his best friend in the eye with newfound zeal. "Do you?"

"Do I wh…?" Link began to ask. "Oh." His brain became a traffic jam of question marks again for a split second. He shook his head. "I… I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but," he slowly got out. "I..."

_Spit it out, Neal!_ He heard his mental voice shout at himself.

“Have we kissed before?” Link heard himself ask. Immediately regretting it. But the question was bugging him now that he asked.

Rhett chewed the inside of his cheek. “Define _kiss._ ” He kept chewing. “There _was_ that GMM newsical we did—”

“Rhett. Be honest with me.” He put his hands on Rhett’s arms. “ _Have we kissed before?_ ”

The bearded man wore a skeptical smile. “Don’t you know how we get when we’ve had a few drinks?” Rhett teased, “You lightweight.”

“Wha—?” Link was at a loss for words. “So we _have?_ ”

Rhett dramatically nodded his head. “Ohhh yes.”

“ _When the heck did that happen?_ ” Link shook Rhett.

Rhett scoffed. “When did it not happen?” He almost seemed frustrated.

Link’s jaw dropped.

There was a growing flush in Rhett’s cheeks. “This is years in the making, Link.” he said, glancing down at the floor. “You always seem to forget by the time morning rolls around. And I’ve always managed to keep my mouth shut and save face.” His voice became so small. “We’ve never done anything, sure, but…I’ve never forgotten anything.”

Link couldn’t believe it. He wanted to punch Rhett in the face for never mentioning even a hint; and he also wanted punch himself for never realizing, or ever admitting to himself how he ultimately felt about his best friend... But he couldn’t help but feel an enormous weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. They _had_ kissed. He wasn’t crazy. He was just drunk. But, as one of their former history professors once told them, _in vino veritas._ And Link started to feel his heartbeat loud and clear again standing before Rhett.

Link beamed. He reached for both of Rhett’s hands and held them close. “Rhett, I—”

He spotted a glimmer from the silver band around his ring finger. And Rhett’s finger, too. The happy feeling died as quickly as it came. Link's whole face sunk. He reluctantly pulled away from Rhett, much to Rhett’s sudden surprise and confusion.

"I don't know, Rhett.” Link absently twisted the wedding band around his finger. “Maybe we should talk ab—"

“No.” The feral passion returned to Rhett in a surge. His hands returned to Link's body and pulled him back in. "Shhhh," he hushed Link. His eyes shut. "I know. I know we both know that this is complicated. But. Let’s talk about it later. Because right now: I _need_ to touch you," he hummed with yearning. "Now that we’re here."

Link leaned his head away. "But—"

“If you want, we can pretend this _never_ happened, like all the other times.”

Link’s eyes grew wide; he shook his head. “Not in a million years. Come on, we should—”

"Would you be lying if you said you didn't want to touch me right now?" Rhett interrupted.

Link froze. So point blank.

"Or rather…" One of Rhett's hands shifted from Link's waist to the deep ridge his hip bone made beneath his clothes. "…if you said you didn't want _me_ to touch you."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me."

Link didn't try to hide biting his lip in front of Rhett. "Don't put me in this position right now."

"There are many positions I could put you in right now, my friend." He grinned. "It's up to you."

Link looked at him. "You suck."

"I do, in fact," Rhett laughed. "Very well, apparently."

Link opened his mouth. Then closed it. He smirked. "I don't believe you."

Rhett gave him a curious look, a silent question with his eyes to Link. Link's smirk widened.

"You doubt my oral abilities?" Rhett asked a beat later.

"Maybe. I don’t know. I’m curious."

There was so much Link wanted to ask Rhett about his supposed "abilities", but he also wanted to get back to kissing him and—with the way their conversation (or interrogation) was heading—possibly more.

Rhett hesitated a moment in thought. He looked at Link again with that same questioning look, this time with arched eyebrows as if for emphasis.

"Kiss me again, stupid," Link finally said.

Without missing another beat, Rhett took off Link's glasses and kissed Link again in one smooth motion. Like they never stopped kissing at all. After much debate with Link's teeth, Rhett freed his bottom lip and began to kiss across his cheek, down his jawline, and down to his neck. Link held on and felt his hips naturally grind against his friend, and the pleasure was almost unbearable. Rhett's hands stayed firmly on Link's hips, feeling them squirm and undulate with every kiss and suck.

Rhett's hand trailed across Link's hip and stopped at the bulge in his pants.

Link's eyes flew open. "Whoa—" He shut up as soon as Rhett began to move his hand up and down his growing erection and kept sucking his neck a few sweet moments more. "Rhett—" Link feebly gasped.

Rhett moved fast—his mouth left a cold spot on Link's neck but was quickly eclipsed by the sight of Rhett getting on his knees and fumbling with Link's fly button and zipper.

"Dude, you sure?" Link whispered. "S'there time?"

"Stevie and the crew went out for lunch. Plenty."

"What about the—"

"I locked the door," Rhett deadpanned.

Link laughed. "You would. Creep."

Rhett's lips smiled as he finally got the zipper down and gripped the sides of Link's pants and underwear to pull them down enough. Link helped and shimmied his hips a little to lower them. He felt his bare skin touch the wooden table and the open air against his exposed length, and it all sent a chill up his spine.

"Jheez," Rhett chuckled. "You're a grower."

"Shut up."

"Good thing I didn't shock you there…" his best friend's voice trailed off.

His hands pressed Link's exposed hip bones. Link could feel his warm breath get closer and closer to the tip of his length. He watched in amazement as Rhett's hand wrapped around the bottom of his shaft and his mouth finally enclosed the head. His hand began massaging his shaft, aided by the ample amount of precum Link provided, while he sucked and let his tongue explore around the tip.

"Ohmygod—" Link threw his head back.

The dark-haired man couldn't close his mouth. His fingers clutched and mussed with Rhett's hair with one hand and propped himself on the table with the other. He felt Rhett's free hand gripped on Link's bare hip for a while, but that hand too began caressing his skin and traveled down to rub his thigh. He felt Rhett's mouth rise and fall with his tongue and lips that spread warmth up and down his throbbing shaft while Rhett’s fingers kept rubbing. The sensation was so strange and new; but it was as intense and pleasurable as a ghost pepper was hot, and oh so incredibly good to Link.

He didn't know how long Rhett went on, but his hips and his breaths became gradually harder to control, and he felt himself coming closer and closer to finishing. Both his hands were now buried in Rhett's hair, holding on hard. As if the harder he held his head and arched his back the longer he could hold off coming in Rhett's mouth. He was inundated by the concentration of mounting pleasure his friend was so adeptly giving him.

"I can't," Link uttered between heavy breaths. "I can't hold it, Rhett."

Rhett hummed against his shaft before he removed his mouth. "Don't. I can take it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, Link," Rhett softly reassured, a smile in his tone.

His mouth quickly returned to Link's shaft, both his hands back on Link's hips, letting his fingertips touch his ass, and he lowered himself even deeper.

Link gasped—he gripped Rhett's hair and inadvertently pushed Rhett further down. He could feel the back of Rhett's throat and neck resisting the jolt and continuing to bob and pleasure Link.

His hips rocked and squirmed even more. Link couldn't take it; he let himself release and shivered and moaned uncontrollably. Rhett waited to remove his mouth after the last drop. Link's eyes remained closed and rolled back in ecstasy.

He heard his friend coughing a fit and struggling to clear his throat.

" _Rhett?_ " Link's eyes flew open after a high moment.

"I think I got it down." Rhett, still on his knees, opened his mouth and wagged his long tongue.

"Ew! Dude, how?" Link caught his breath and reached for his glasses.

"You're asking me how I got that down after we've forced even worse things down our throats?"

"...fair enough." Link started to shimmy back into his pants and zipped up.

Rhett continued to clear his throat. “Let’s just say, I experimented a lot in college.” He coughed some more. “More than I’m willing to admit.” He cleared his throat one more time and patted his chest. “Had to vent my frustration somehow. I didn’t wanna force myself on you.”

Link listened to him. He let his hand softly tousle his best friend's dirty blonde pompadour. Rhett leaned toward his hand and lowered his head for Link to pet more.

"Hey.”

"Hm?" Rhett rose from the floor. He wiped some spittle from the side of his mouth and beard.

“I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

Rhett furrowed his brow. “Don’t be, Link. It’s water under the bridge.”

“And a whole new bridge to cross, huh?”

Rhett wryly chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Link got off the table, took Rhett’s hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"You're kind of incredible," Link murmured.

Rhett's arms embraced him back.

"I promise we'll talk about it," Rhett murmured back. He rubbed his friends back.

They stayed embraced for a while. Link couldn't believe there really was something between them. So much more to ask. So much to talk about. Perhaps a conversation, many of them, they can finally save for themselves and not for the camera.

Rhett lowered his lips to Link’s ear. "And you can help me _blow off_ some steam later, too, if you want, eheheh." He patted Link's back and stepped back to gauge his friend's reaction.

Link gave him an incredulous smile reserved for the baddest of puns.

"Don't make me get that fly swatter on your ass again."


End file.
